Advinha o Quê
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A.Porque todo casal enfrenta seus problemas de vez em quando..."Porque eu só faço com você,Só quero com você,Só gosto com você,Advinha o quê" Presente de niver de 2010 para Lysley Almada.


**Presente de Aniversário mega-super-hiper atrasado para Lysley Almada - 2010.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada.**

**Advinha o Quê**

_**Ainda lembro aquela noite**_

_**Só porque cheguei mais tarde**_

_**Ainda arde a lembrança de te ver**_

_**Ali tão contrariada**_

A jovem de olhos belos e negros e cabelos lisos e longos da mesma cor, olhava impaciente para o relógio de parede. Já passava das nove, e Milo não costumava chegar tão tarde. Mas ele que chegasse vindo do lado da vizinha. Ele ia aprender, nem que na base do tapa, que ela, Liana Ivanity, não era mulher que deixava o namorado andar por aí como se fosse solteiro.

Ela ouviu o barulho de passos na rua e correu para a janela. Viu Milo aproximando, com seus cabelos longos e azuis... Vindo do lado da casa da vizinha.

Franziu o cenho, pegando o pau de macarrão que deixara na mesinha de canto. E aguardou, encostada na parede do lado da porta, de forma que só seria vista quando Milo fechasse a porta.

Sinceramente, ela não esperava aquele sorriso satisfeito do namorado.

- Milo Basile! Onde você estava? – começou gritando, as mãos na cintura, encarando o rapaz. Os olhos azuis de Milo mostravam medo.

- Liana, querida... Eu não sabia que você estava aí... – sua voz tremia, enquanto andava para trás. O pau de macarrão na mão da namorada definitivamente assustava.

_**Meu bem, meu bem**_

_**Será que você**_

_**Não vê, Não houve nada**_

_**Só o passado rondando minha porta**_

_**Feito alma penada**_

- Onde você estava? – perguntou mais uma vez, os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Querida, eu encontrei uma senhora precisando de ajuda para carregar as compras, eu não podia deixá-la carregar todo aquele peso sozinha! – disse, com expressão desesperada.

Liana apenas semi-cerrou os olhos mais ainda.

- Você está mentindo. – murmurou, andando para o quarto. – Até falar a verdade, você dorme no sofá! – bateu a porta do quarto na cara de Milo.

O rapaz suspirou, olhando a porta fechada. Teria que esperar a poeira baixar antes de tentar convencê-la de que a verdade era aquela.

Olhou em seguida para o sofá. Ergueu os ombros com leve descaso antes de acomodar-se nele. Se não tinha jeito...

Ajeitou-se no sofá o melhor que pôde, e dormiu. Tinha certeza que acordaria com torcicolo, mas não importava.

_**Você vive me dizendo que o**_

_**Pecado mora ao lado**_

_**Por favor não entra nessa**_

_**Por que um dia ainda te explico**_

_**Direito**_

E assim passou-se uma semana.

Nenhum dos dois dava o braço a torcer. Ela não acreditava nele, e ele não falava que aquilo que ela acreditava ter acontecido era verdade.

Enfim, eram dois orgulhosos que jamais admitiriam que o outro estava certo. Ou um deles tomava uma atitude definitiva, ou acontecia algo que os faziam ver a verdade, ou continuariam naquilo indefinidamente, até um deles se cansar e terminar uma relação de quase cinco anos.

E foi para o dia que aquela relação completaria cinco anos que Milo planejou o "bote".

_**Eu sei, eu sei, que esse caso**_

_**Tá meio mal contado**_

_**Mas você pode ter certeza**_

_**Nosso amor é quase sempre perfeito**_

Ele teve o cuidado de chegar em casa antes dela. Era um dia de trânsito cheio, ônibus mais cheios ainda e horário de pico. Ela demoraria a chegar. Ele teria tempo de sobra para armar o que planejara.

Primeiro, pegou o livro de receitas de sua mãe, guardado à sete chaves junto das ferramentas para que Liana não encontrasse – ao menos por enquanto, queria que os pratos ali fossem surpresas para situações como aquela – e começou a fazer o melhor jantar de todos. Enquanto o molho cozinhava, limpou a sala e arrumou a mesa para um romântico jantar à dois.

Afinal, de vez em quando precisava lembrá-la que o antigo Milo não existia mais e aquele era o novo Milo: fiel.

Estava tudo pronto. Faltava apenas acender as velas e, claro, Liana chegar.

Apagou as luzes e trancou a porta. Apenas para que ela pensasse que ele ainda não chegara.

_**Porque eu só faço com você**_

_**Só quero com você**_

_**Só gosto com você**_

_**Adivinha o quê**_

Xingou o "noivo" quando tentou abrir a porta, e esta estava trancada. Ele com certeza não chegara ainda. Ela só queria deitar e relaxar depois de um cansativo dia atendendo clientes histéricos no setor de troca de uma loja de roupas no Shopping Morumbi.

Levou algum tempo para conseguir encontrar a chave em meio a bolsa gigantesca, cheia de tudo aquilo que é possível encontrar na bolsa de uma mulher, e mais algum tempo para conseguir colocá-la na fechadura no escuro.

Entrou e fechou a porta, trancando-a apenas como uma vingacinha besta por ter se atrasado.

Enquanto estava a caminho do quarto – tropeçando no sofá e na mesinha de centro por pura preguiça de acender a lâmpada – percebeu uma luz suave, fosca e baixar vinda da sala de jantar.

_**Ainda lembro aquela noite**_

_**Só porque cheguei mais tarde**_

_**Ainda arde a lembrança de te ver**_

_**Ali tão contrariada**_

Preparou a bolsa para atirar dependendo do que encontrasse, enquanto andava de forma cautelosa até a porta.

Quão grande não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar velas acesas por todo o cômodo, com a mesa arrumada para dois e Milo vestido elegantemente, afastando uma das duas cadeiras e sinalizando para ela sentar-se, com um sorriso que mesclava tanto seu lado galante como seu lado safado.

Muda, Liana apenas se acomodou na cadeira, enquanto Milo ia para a cozinha, pegar as travessas com a comida e a garrafa de vinho tinto chileno que comprara especialmente para aquela ocasião.

_**Meu bem, meu bem**_

_**Será que você**_

_**Não vê, Não houve nada**_

_**Só o passado rondando minha porta**_

_**Feito alma penada**_

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, ambos conversando e rindo como se nunca houvessem brigado.

Até que, no final, Milo levantou-se, contornou a mesa e se pôs de joelhos ao lado de Liana. Levou uma das mãos ao bolso da calça e tirou uma pequena caixinha coberta de veludo dali.

A estendeu para Liana e então a abriu.

Ali estava uma bela aliança com um pequeno diamante vermelho.

- Liana... Aceita casar comigo?

_**Você vive me dizendo que o**_

_**Pecado mora ao lado**_

_**Por favor não entra nessa**_

_**Por que um dia ainda te explico**_

_**Direito**_

Liana ficou muda.

Mesmo depois de tudo, ele ainda queria casar com ela.

Mas...

E a vizinha?

Ou fora apenas coisa da cabeça dela?

E se fosse isso?

Teria agido feito uma completa idiota durante todo aquele tempo?

Talvez fosse isso mesmo.

_**Eu sei, eu sei, que esse caso**_

_**Tá meio mal contado**_

_**Mas você pode ter certeza**_

_**Nosso amor é quase sempre perfeito**_

Sorriu enquanto acenava afirmativamente a cabeça. Milo sorriu feito uma criança enquanto escorregava o anel pelo anelar dela, para então se levantar, puxando-a para ficar de pé junto dele. Abraçou-a pela cintura e começou a rodar com ela, beijando-a várias e várias vezes.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo. – falava entre cada beijo, apenas aproveitando a sensação das mãos dela enroscadas em seus cabelos.

Era apenas com ela que faria o que estava pensando naquele momento enquanto a levava para o quarto. Disso ele sempre tivera certeza.

_**Porque eu só faço com você**_

_**Só quero com você**_

_**Só gosto com você**_

_**Adivinha o quê**_

**FIM**

_**Créditos finais:**_

**Feliz niver mega-atrasado, Lys! Um ano depois... xD**

**E deixa eu ir escrever a fic desse ano também!**

**Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Beijos!**

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Adivinha o Quê – Lulu Santos, Álbum O Último Romântico II**


End file.
